


The Mistletoe Kiss and Tell

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's diary entry for each day of Christmas, reminiscing over the year and finding her fondest memories to be his kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairytale of New York

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually started writing fan fic (especially Mattex) a year ago today!!!  
> You can see my original work from last Christmas on here - it's my first piece and bless I really didn't know what I was doing. This year I wanted to do something similar, but more achievable. So This is about Alex reminiscing over the last year (and a little bit more on occasion) and realising the things she remembers most fondly are Matt's kisses.
> 
> Cheesy, I know, but it's Christmas :)
> 
> The rating may get higher as it goes on... but it may not.
> 
> Main title from the song 'On a Winter's Night' by Lady Antebellum.
> 
> The title of each chapter is a Christmas song - the one Alex is 'listening to' in her diary.
> 
> I do not know anything about the people mentioned in this story, it is all fictional; conjured from my weird imagination.
> 
> Enjoy x

Date: 1st December 2013

Mood: Excited

Listening to: Fairytale of New York

I can hardly believe it is December already. The Christmas lights are up all over town, the shops are full to the brim with gifts and nights feel warm; even with the winter chill in the air.

It’s that time of year when you tend to look back over what you have achieved, what wonderful opportunities have passed your way, what perfect things have come into your life. If you’d have told me where I’d be now, this time last year, I’d have never believed you. But then, it’s always like that I guess. And I wouldn’t change it for the world.

Salome decided to start putting the Christmas decorations up today. ‘It’s December Mommy,” she’d said, “it’s Christmas. We _have_ to have decorations.” I gave in and showed her where we kept the boxes of tinsel and ornaments and helped her with the tree; the rest is up to her.

 _I_ have decided to keep an account of Christmas and the days leading up to it and thought I’d add some of my favourite memories from the past few years. To start, I go back to last New Year’s Eve...

 

_It’s five to midnight, New Year’s Eve 2012. The stars shine bright and night is nippy; everyone huddled together and chatting merrily, dressed in thick coats with woollen scarves and gloves with amusing hats; noses pink and breath coming out in short puffy clouds as they wait for the countdown to begin._

_“Thought I’d find you here,” Alex beams as she rubs her hands together and hides adorably in her scarf to keep out the chill._

_“Well, you thought correctly, as always,” Matt smiles, patting the bench beside him in invitation._

_“Why aren’t you up celebrating with the others, sweetie?” she takes the proffered seat, glancing out across the garden to where the rest of the party are gathered._

_“I will,” he nods, raising his eyes to the star studded sky, “I was just... thinking.”_

_“Oh dear, that sounds dangerous, darling,” she teases, “are you sure you should be doing that without supervision?”_

_He nudges her in the side good-naturedly and she giggles._

_“What were you thinking about?” she follows his eyes to the sky and snuggles into his side in an attempt to steal his heat._

_“You,” he replies simply, his eyes unmoving._

_“Me?” she sits back from him in surprise and stares at him._

_He nods silently before sighing and pulling her back into his side._

_“Why?” she asks quietly, worrying her bottom lip._

_He is silent for a while, contemplating how best to reply and she fidgets in his arms._

_“Because, I like you,” he decides to just come out with it, it’s New Year after all._

_She smiles fondly up at him. “I like you too, darling.”_

_“No, but... I mean I like you like you,” he runs a nervous hand through his hair._

_“You...?” The crowd start the countdown as she stares at him again, almost speechless. “You do?”_

_“Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six...”_

_“Mmmhmm,” he nods again, a smile slowly creeping across his face as he gazes down at her._

_“Five... Four... Three...”_

_“Matt...” she breathes, so close to him that their breathes are merging._

_“Two...”_

_“Alex,” he replies with confidence, before surging forward._

_“One...”_

_He closes the gap between them as people shout their ‘Happy New Year’s to each other, pressing his lips ever so gently to hers and humming in delight._

_Startled to begin with, Alex almost pulls away. But the warmth of his lips against hers soon permeates throughout her body; warming her insides and pooling in her belly, and she whimpers before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him back._

_They jump apart as the first firework explodes in the sky above them, giggling and beaming._

_“Happy New Year, Kingston.”_

_“Happy New Year, darling.”_

 

... That was our first real kiss, and the stars were the only others to witness it.


	2. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Date: 2nd December 2013

Mood: Overwhelmed

Listening to: It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Although I realised yesterday that December was now upon us, the weight of that realisation didn’t really hit me until this morning. I have done absolutely nothing about Christmas shopping; I don’t even know what Salome wants – well I know a few things, but nothing sensible or affordable. And then there’s Matt; I know he’ll say that I’m enough for Christmas but I want to get him something special as it’s our first Christmas _together_ together.

So, I need to shop; not only for presents but also for food. I need to make sure Salome has something to wear when we go to my parents’ for a huge family Christmas meal in a couple of weeks – and Matt, for that matter. The Christmas pudding needs finishing and cakes and mince pies need making. The decorations need a little adjustment, to at least make each room colour co-ordinated, if nothing else (honestly though, Sal did a marvellous job, bless her heart).

Matt came home early from work today and ‘helped’ me make a Christmas list of everything that needs to be done. Well, I say helped, really all he did was dance around the room to Christmas songs, gesticulate about the show he is currently rehearsing for and remind me perfectly of the first moment we met each other...

 

_“Good morning, Alex,” Steven beams as he welcomes her into the read-through room, “Meet your new Doctor, Matt Smith. Matt, this is Alex...”_

_“Kingston. I know exactly who she is,” Matt takes her hand warmly in his, “And may I just say, what an honour it is to be working with you,” he raises her hand to his lips as he finishes speaking, dropping a delicate kiss to her knuckles._

_“How charming,” she aims the statement at Steven, but can’t seem to take her eyes off the young man in front of her, as she feels the warmth from his lips melt through her skin and send tingles down her spine._

... It may have been a brief introduction, but it was sweet; and has been ever since.

Now then, I must get some work done; I’d like to have made a fair dent in this list by the weekend.


	3. Step into Christmas

Date: 3rd December 2013

Mood: Sympathetic

Listening to: Step into Christmas

Woke up this morning to pretty frost patterns on the windows, and on the car when taking Salome to school. I love this time of year with the crisp, cold mornings; still dark outside when you begin the day and dark again by the time you return home. I love coming home to a warm house, cooking a filling dinner and curling up cosily together on the sofa.

Salome slipped on the ice at school today though; nothing wounded but her pride, fortunately, but it reminded me of all the times I have picked Matt up after a fall at work. Bless him, but he is such a clumsy young man, and very skittish too; whenever the special effects team set off explosions on the TARDIS or in an action scene around him, he gets very jumpy and often knocks things over. He’s managed to cover that very well with the character he’s given the Doctor, I’ll give him credit for that.

No doubt Matt would tell stories of his injuries in a more elaborate way but usually it was his fault, just because he can never seem to control his gangly limbs; although there are some occasions he seems to know exactly what to do with them – if you know what I mean ;-)

A typical scenario in which Matt has hurt himself would look a lot like this...

 

_“Oh, you silly boy,” Alex sighs and shakes her head, taking his hand and guiding him to her trailer. “Come with me, I’ll fix you up.”_

_She’d walked in on him pouting and rubbing his forehead as Karen teased him and Arthur just laughed. Apparently, he’d walked into a lamp post on the way into work, and although his closest friends found it hilarious, Alex looked at him in concern, although slightly amused, and thought it best to make sure he was okay._

_“They’re so mean to me, Kingston,” he grumbles as she sits him down and rummages through her cupboards for a first aid kit._

_“_ They _didn’t walk you into the lamp post, darling, you did that all by yourself,” she hides her smile as she finds what she needs. “Here we are.”_

_She rubs some cream onto the area he knocked, easily visible now by the reddish mark that had started to form, then adds a plaster for good measure._

_“All better,” she drops a soft kiss to his forehead and runs gentle fingers through his hair before packing away._

_He mumbles his response, in the pretence of still feeling hurt and teased, but his heart suddenly feels lighter at her affections._

... He’ll probably deny any mention of that ever happening, but I found him adorable even back then; before even our first kiss _on_ set, let alone off set.


	4. Merry Xmas Everybody

Date: 4th December 2013

Mood: Nostalgic

Listening to: Merry Xmas Everybody

Matt came home late this evening. He’d been shooting for the Christmas episode of Who – rounding up the last bits of footage they needed. He’d thought his last day was last month – which is when I came in to support him and everyone saw him off; it’s emotionally confusing when you get called back to reshoot little bits here and there.

“Missed you today,” he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me from behind, nuzzling into my neck as I leant back into his embrace.

“Me too, darling.”

“Couldn’t stop thinking about our first kiss...”

“Really? I wrote about that in my diary the other day,” I’d mentioned, “And how we’d sprung apart at the fireworks before...”

“No!” He cut me off. “I mean our _first_ kiss – in Stormcage.”

“Oh, you mean River and the Doctor’s first kiss.”

“It was our first kiss too, Kingston...”

 

_Alex licks her lips nervously as she takes up position in the make-shift Stormcage cell, her hand resting on the bar to keep her upright – she has a feeling she is going to need it. Today is the day they shoot the Doctor and River’s first kiss (well, the Doctor’s first; possibly River’s last). And, although they’re only acting, she is still concerned she is going to lose her grasp on her character and fiction will bleed through to reality – there’s such a thin line there anyway – she cares for Matt greatly and has found herself regrettably falling for him; when she is sure he doesn’t feel anything back._

_She glances up at Matt and notes his concentration before his eyes meet hers and the frown falls away. He winks. Then the director calls for silence on set and action._

_Matt says the Doctor’s lines perfectly and as he walks away, Alex kicks in with River’s lines. “What? Is that all?”_

_“Why?” He spins towards her and her heart leaps into her throat – she knows what happens next and she’s not sure she’s ready for it. “Did I forget something?” He saunters back towards her._

_Shit! Just gotta go for it Alex, she tells herself. She knows she’s not in character any more – she can’t concentrate with him so close and knowing what she is supposed to do next. So she just says it, “Oh, shutup.” Pulling him close by the lapel of his jacket and crashing their lips together._

_She was right, she does need that bar to hold her up – he makes a sound in the back of his throat and her knees almost buckle. She clings on to him for dear life and whimpers, noting that he’s broken character too; wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and hauling her closer still._

_Their lips just part, inviting each other to explore further when the director calls ‘cut’. She only just hears him over the sound of blood pumping through her veins and wishes they could just stay like that before Matt pulls away._

_They stare at each other, breathless, and realise that something new has passed between them._

_They don’t have time to talk or act on it, however, as the director tells them what went wrong and calls for action again. This time they are ready and both just manage to remain in character, and after a couple more shots, the scene is done._

 

... It _was_ really our first kiss, I suppose, as neither of us were in character when we kissed in the first shot and both of us had the same reactions and secretly wanted more. But it still took another... what?... three years?... before one of us (Matt) finally plucked up the courage to do something about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) Merry Christmas xXx


End file.
